Back to LA
by CJenks
Summary: Dom and Mia have a younger sister who leaves school to go back home to help Jess and V while the team is gone.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Ok this is my first fanfic and I will take any reviews good/bad whatever but just keep in mind this is my first. There is a couple things you need to know about my story...1.Jesse lived and I added my own character as Dom and Mia's younger sister. I am not good at description but I will try to give a brief one below:  
  
Name: Veronica Marie Toretto

Nickname: Roni

Age: 21

Eyes: light brown

Skin tone: caramel/tan

Hair: shoulder length black hair

Piercings: ears, bellybutton

Tattoos: on each shoulder blade an Angel holding a ribbon left one has her dads name on the ribbon and the right one has her moms name

Extra Facts: Dom and Mia's baby sister, she is in her 2nd year at University of Texas in Austin.  
  
**Chapter 1 "Just Call her..."  
**  
It was late night in the Toretto house and Dom and Mia were arguing over the fact that they had to get out of town because of the trucks.  
  
"God, Dom we can't just take them out of the hospital, if you haven't noticed they are not in the condition to be moved around." Mia yelled.  
  
"Dammit Mia, I know they can't just leave the hospital, but they won't get the blame and we have to get the hell out of here while Brian handles all that shit." Dom yelled back.  
  
Letty walks in the room and calmly says, "Mia I think you need to call her"  
  
"I know Letty she needs to know whats going on I will call her soon." Mia responded with a hint of attitude.  
  
"No, I think you should ask her to come take care of things, and the police wouldn't bother her because she wasn't even living here when all this shit happened." Letty said ignoring Mia's attitude.  
  
Dom spoke up, "I don't know, Let, she hasn't been home since she left for college ...Do you think she would do it?"  
  
"Of course she would to her Jesse is her little brother/best friend and Vince was always there when she needed him, why wouldn't she return the favor?"  
  
"Alright Letty I will call her in the morning" Mia said.  
  
"Cool, Good Night girl, Dom you coming?"  
  
"Night Letty"  
  
"Yep, right behind you" Dom responded.  
  
"Night Mia" Dom said kissing his sister on the forehead then heading upstairs.  
  
"Night" Mia said getting a glass of water and going upstairs to sleep.

**Chapter 2 "Next Morning"  
**  
Mia woke up at 9:30am knowing everyone would still be asleep so she grabbed her cell phone and headed to the living room and began to dial.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- Same moment at University of Texas in Austin

-Ring-ring- "This shit better be good," the girl mumbled as she fell out of bed and stumbled to look under a pile of clothes for her phone.

"Hello?" she asked half asleep and pissed.

"Roni? Its Mia" Veronica woke up a bit scared wondering why her sister would call this early. "Yea, hey Mia whats up?" "Jess and V are in the hospital..."

"WHAT? What happened" now Veronica was scared.

"Its sounds worse then it actually is Jess as shot but no major injuries were done, and V's arm just got hurt pretty bad and he got quite a few stitches but its nothing they can't get through. And Roni I need to ask you something."

"Ok Mia, what?"

"Roni all of us need to get out of town for a while...could you come stay in LA and help out Jess and V?"

"Yea Mia I will"

"Oh, Thank you Roni"

"No problem...{silence} Mia... ya'll have to leave because of the trucks right?"

"Yes... how the hell did you know?"

"Jesse" Roni responded.

"Ha I should have known, you 2 tell each other everything"

"Of course, and Mia don't tell Dom I know, Please?"

"Don't tell him what?"

"Exactly"

"Don't worry little sister your secret is safe with me"

"Good, well Mia I got to go I have some school stuff to take care of and book a plane, I will call when I know what time I can be there"

"Ok, love ya and I will talk to you later"

"Alright, love ya too big sis, bye." Roni says then Mia hangs up.  
  
"So?" Mia jumps not realizing Letty was standing behind her.

"Dammit Let, you scared me, and she will be here."

"Haha sorry, did you tell her why we are leaving and can't stay ourselves?"

"Nope, she already knew, but don't tell Dom, ok?"

"Sure secret is safe here...was it Jess who had told her? "

"Of course who else...well Let I am going back to bed."

"Alright guess I will too." Letty said following Mia upstairs.

ok so there is 1&2 i will typing up 3&4 tonight.please review it even if u hate it just review thanks.bye


	2. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
11 am everyone was up and packing their cars, they had packed the night before and had planned to spend the day with V and Jess at the hospital then get Roni settled then leave for Mexico.

Everyone got to the hospital only to be met by Jesse doctor an he told them he could have no visitors he needed as mush rest as possible cause he would start physical therapy in a few days. The team felt bad because they knew they wouldn't see Jess for a while but they wanted him better and he they knew he understands they have to leave. So everyone walked on to Vince's room.

"Hey V" everyone said as they walked in.

"Hey...thought you guys would be gone by now"

"Hell no, not without seeing you and Jess even though we aren't allowed to see him." Dom said. "WHAT? How bad is he?" Vince asked.

"No, no its not bad, brotha, it's just the doctor wants him to get as much rest as possible."

"Oh ok you guys scared my there for a second."

"What? Big coyote scared?" Letty teased.

"No Let, I said for a second." Vince said defending himself.  
  
Everyone laughed and began carrying on different conversations in the group before they knew it, it was 4:30 PM. All of a sudden everyone heard a cell ring.

"Oh that's mine!"Mia said grabbing her purse. "Hello?"

"Hey sis, its Roni"

"Oh hey what's up? You know what time your coming yet?"

"Well I did but everything is running late and all passengers have to find ways to kill time, so I called you."

"Oh well don't I feel special."

"Well you should feel special, so what's going on?"

"Not much we are just here at the hospital visiting Vince."

"Oh I see, well I am gonna go find out what time I will be getting there, I call you back big sis, love ya."

"Alright love ya too girl, bye."  
  
"Who was it?" Letty asked first.

"Oh it was Roni her plane is delayed or something so she called me to kill time."  
  
Vince looked confused, "Why is Roni getting on a plane, Mia?"

"Oh yea, forgot to mention while we are gone, Roni will be here to help you and Jess." "Ummm...Mia, me and Jess are grown men we are able to take care of ourselves."

"Oh sure Vince...think about this," Mia began as she smacked Vince on the back of the head, "you have a arm injury and it will take you weeks to regain strength in it and then there is Jess who will have to go to physical therapy...is that enough or do I have to go on."

"Ok Mia...but..." Vince began but was cut off by a different voice.  
  
"V, would you just get over it, I am here now and you are stuck with me."  
  
"Roni, what the hell not 20 minutes ago Mia said you were stuck somewhere cause they were running late" Dom said.

"I know I lied to Mia, I only called to find out where you guys where so I could surprise ya'll" "Well you did a great job," Letty said as she ran to hug Veronica, followed by everyone else.  
  
Then Dom asked, "Hey Roni, how did you get out of school?" "Oh...ummm...I just talked to my counselors, I told them I had family things to handle back home and they understood and let me go." Veronica said not looking Dom in the eyes. No one noticed this except for Vince.

"Well that's good, I am glad they are helping you out." Dom said.

"Yea its great." Roni said turning to go sit down. Everyone sat around talking for about an hour then the team decided it was time to head to Mexico.

Everyone said their goodbyes, hugged, kissed and as for Mia, cried.

ok so here is chap 3 i as gonna upload 4 as well but didnt get it done. if its not in tonight it will be up in the morning.

as for the 1 review i got thank you..and to answer your question you will just have to read to see were i go with the story(chapter 4 should give you an idea )bye


	3. Chapter 4: Visiting

It was 6:00 pm and visiting hours weren't over until 9:00 so Veronica decided to stay with Vince and catch up.  
  
"So V, besides all this", Roni said while motioning to all the hospital equipment with her hands, "how's life?"  
  
"Its been ok" Vince replied, "and you how's school?  
  
"Oh good, good, yea school is great."  
  
"uhn...uhh... cut the bullshit, what is going on in school and why couldn't you look Dom in the eye when he asked you about it?"  
  
"Well screw you Vince, you just never miss a thing", Roni said jokingly then got serious when she said, "but you got me, school sucks, it is just not for me."  
  
"Ok, so why couldn't you look Dom in the eye?" Vince asked knowing she would probably begin getting pissed with the questions, Roni was known for her temper.  
  
"Dammit Vince, I dropped out alright, that's why I got here so fast, but you cannot tell Dom he will kill me, I will tell him when the team comes back, whenever that will be." Roni said keeping her temper in check, she hated when people gave her the 3rd degree, no matter whom they were.  
  
"Of course, just between us."

"Thanks V" Roni said getting up to hug Vince. They made eye contact as they pulled back from each other, both getting lost in their own thoughts.

_HIS: wow her eyes are beautiful, well hell all of her is beautiful, no Vince stop that she's Dom's baby sister, QUIT IT!_

_ HERS: damn V is still sexy, you would think after 2 yrs. the feelings would fade, but ...dammit STOP!  
  
_Roni snaps, "Uhh...so V, umm...when do you get out of here?"  
  
"Uh...what? Oh in about a week"  
  
"Oh well that's good, well V you need your rest, so I will head for the house and see you tomorrow."  
  
"ok, good night Roni, be careful."  
  
"Always V" Roni said as she kissed him on the forehead and walked out.

sorry it kind of short but i was gonna put 5 with it as well but 5 is pretty long so it will be up sometime tomm. hopefully!!bye


	4. Chapter 5

IM BACK!!! Sorry guys it's been awhile, but I am back. And this story is complete. Just need to get it all typed out in such. And I have many other stories that are in progress.

**Chapter 5**

Veronica stopped to get some supper and then pulled up to house she grew up in. And for the first time in her life it looked so dark and silent.

As soon as she walked into the door she turned on as many lights and the radio and went to sit down in the dinning room to eat. She sat alone at the table that usually would seat 8 people. It freaked her out how quiet it was even with the radio on in the background she remembered the days when everything would be chaotic. It made her a little teary eyed as she ate.

She finished eating and headed upstairs to her old room. As she walked in she couldn't help but smell Vince. Since she had left for school her room was now Vince's. You could tell it was a mans room but it still had her posters and her pictures of the family and such. Veronica fell on the bed looking around and fell fast asleep.

The next morning Veronica woke up and packed a few things and headed to the hospital.

Thinking Vince would still be asleep Veronica went to see Jesse.

"Hey little brother" Veronica said walking in see Jesse awake.

"Roni, what are you doing here?" Jesse asked excited to see his best friend after 2 years.

"Well I thought I would bring your laptop to you."

"You came here from Texas to bring me my laptop?"

"No stupid I'm here to take care of everything while the family is gone."

"Oh they already left?" Jesse asked looking hurt.

"Yea Jess they wanted to say goodbye but the doc wanted you rested, they had to take off."

"Well it's alright" Jesse said looking happier as he opened his laptop and started typing away.

"Thanks for bringing my laptop, you're the greatest." He said not even looking up from the screen.

Veronica just smiled and sat down next to Jesse.

"And me?" Vince asked as he walked into Jesse's room.

"Hey V…you know I didn't forget you, I found some tuna sandwiches in the fridge hold on they are in my bag" Veronica said reaching into her backpack.

"Ahh…never mind forget about me please."

"V, you know I wouldn't subject you to Mia tuna, but I did stop by subway" Veronica responded laughing at Vince's reaction.

"Now your talking girl, hand over that sandwich" V said reaching for it.

"Here you go Jess, I got you one too."

"Thanks" Jesse said without even looking up from his laptop.

"So Jesse when the hell are they going to release you?" Roni asked.

"Hopefully by the end of the week"

"That's cool, V gets out on Thursday, right, V?

"Umm…yea" Vince said with a mouthful of sandwich.

The rest of the week went by with Roni visiting the guys. On Wednesday night they found out Jesse would have to stay longer because the doctor wanted him to stay in the facility during his physical therapy.

THERE YOU GUYS JUST A LIL SOMETHING FOR NOW...BUT NO FEAR IM BACK AND GOT A COUPLE MORE TYPED AND READY. I LOVE REVIEWS GOOD AND BAD....


	5. Chapter 6

Because I Got a good response in less than 24 hours....i give yall chapter 6. ENJOY

**Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home**

It was Thursday and time for Vince to be released. Roni got there to pick him up and they went by Jesse room to tell him bye but he was sound asleep. The nurse had said he had a hard day it had been his first day of physical therapy. So they decided to just head home but left word with the nurse he wouldn't think they didn't even stop by.

As they began the drive home the car was in complete silence. So Vince reached for the radio.

"No, V. Do not touch my radio." Roni said grabbing his hand back.

"And why not?" Vince asked not letting go of her hand and making her blush a little just by his touch.

"Because I drive in silence" she responded.

"Ok fine' Vince gave in but was still holding her hand.

A minute or so later…

"Hey V" Roni said.

"Yea?"

"Umm… my hand?"

"No its ok here."

"Come on, I have to drive and its much safer with both hands."

"Can I turn on the radio?" he asked looking at her with his brows raised.

" Will I get my hand back?"

"Sure" Vince said letting go hesitantly.

"Ok go ahead turn on the radio we will be home in like 2 minutes anyways." Roni said with a laugh.

"I won't even bother with the radio then." Vince said defeated.

"But I will be keeping my hand."

"For now." Vince responded.

"Ok whatever V." Roni laughed, pulling into the drive way.

Vince and Roni walked into the house throwing their things down in the living room.

"I'm hungry. Wanna order pizza? Roni asked plopping down on the couch next to Vince. Roni was too tired to get up, so she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and began to dial.

"Lazy ass" Vince teased as she hung up.

"Leave me alone, I am so tired. It's my own fault I haven't slept right in the past 2 days."

"Really why not?" Vince asked concerned.

"Couple nights ago I found 3 boxes of pictures in one of the closets. So the last 2 nights once I've gotten home from the hospital I just sit there and go thru all my old memories till I fall asleep. I'm so tired."

"Roni just go to bed and get some rest and when you wake up tomorrow we will have pizza for breakfast and go thru those pics together."

"Good idea, V. If you need anything just come wake me up. Here is some money for the pizza." She said handing him some money.

"Alright, thanks, night"

"No problem. Night V. Oh and no beer with your pizza. It will mess you up with your meds."

"Yes mother" Vince said jokingly as Veronica made her way upstairs.

Veronica just laughed as she made it to her old bed and crashed out.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: You Wanna Know?**

Next morning Roni woke up and went downstairs to the living room where she found Vince asleep on the couch. She walked over and covered him up. As she began to walk away to the kitchen Vince reached out just meaning to make her jump a little, she jumped but also fell over on top of him.

"Ow, Ow." Vince howled as Roni shifted to sit up.

"Oh shit V? Is your arm ok?"

"Yea its fine. That was my fault didn't mean for you to fall."

"Its ok let me go get your pain meds"

Veronica returned with his glass of water and the pills and joined him on the couch as he sat up to take his meds. Vince finished taking the pills then grabbed the remote and turned the TV onto "American Choppers". Not even 15 minutes into the show Veronica had fallen asleep on Vince's side. Vince noticed so he grabbed his blanket and covered them both up. Before the show was even over Vince had fallen asleep also.

An hour later Veronica was the first to wake up. She looked up and noticed she was cuddled up to Vince under the blanket.

Veronica drifted into her own thoughts…

_Well I could definitely get use to this. Dammit I thought these feelings left me when I left to go to college, now they are certainly back and a bit stronger. Ha listen to yourself like a lovesick puppy all over again._

"God Vinceif you only knew." Roni spoke softly as she closed her eyes and cuddled closer into Vince.

"If I knew what?" Vince asked as Roni's eyes shot wide open being completely awake now.

"Umm…HuH... must have been talking in my sleep." She answered quickly trying to play it off.

"Girl, you forget who you are talking to cut the bullshit and tell me what you are talking about."

"Damn Vince just let it go." Roni said getting angry and getting up to walk away.

'Hey don't get mad. Just tell me." Vince said calmly as he grabbed her hand to stop her from walking away.

"Fine Vincent you wanna know?" She asked a little calmer.

"Yes Please"

Sorry So short.....


End file.
